Putting Up the Christmas Tree
by silver-hedgehog
Summary: A bit of  almost  Christmas oldrival fluff. Leaf is at work and just can't reach the top of that tree. Luckily for her, Gary can reach. Oneshot.


Putting up the Christmas Tree

Okay, so this was meant to be a snippet from one of my unpublished stories but it's a bit long :/ But still, I think it's an appropriate story to publish seeing as the time in reality and in this story is the same :D

Anyway, hope you like it!

Xx-x-xX

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_Since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

The fire burned with a crisp, orange flame. Starbucks had just finished their busy lunch rush so the place was empty except for a few who had stopped for a coffee from a busy day of Christmas shopping.

Leaf carried a big box over to the window where the tree was set up. Inside the box was a farrago of colour and shapes mostly spheres though. She set the box down on the empty table nearest the tree and started looked at it which was taller than her five foot four frame. Without starting, Leaf came to the conclusion that there was too much decoration and not enough space for her t hang them all. He stubborn supervisor had specifically stated he wanted to see all the decoration on the tree and no excuses as to why they are not. Sometimes Leaf really hated her supervisor.

Leaf tucked the bit of her fringe that was hanging loose from her messy bun behind her ear and tightened her black half apron before she hung the first shiny red bobble half way up the tree.

She spent a great deal of time putting the decoration on the tree and once half of the decorations were moved from the box to the tree, Leaf's work rate slowed down dramatically. The first reason as to why this happened was because of the lack of tree space that was available now. The second reason was because of a distraction.

During the decorating process, a certain spikey haired boy brunet had entered the café and sat at a table by the window and near the tree. He watched as Leaf tiptoed to put the sparkly star shaped bobble towards the upper half of the tree which contained a lot less bobbles than the lower half of the tree.

"The top half is looking a bit scarce." He casually commented with his cup of cappuccino in his hands. It did a good job of warming up his hands after he came in from the cold.

Leaf recognised the voice. "Maybe you should help me." She called without turning round. She was too busy making use of his advice. She had another bobble in her hand; a little fat, round santa-like one.

She had almost reached the branch that she wanted to hang it from when she saw a hand take it from behind and hang it for her. She looked at the owner of the hand once it had retreated. He was standing right behind him, only mere inches separated their bodies.

He took a step back once he was done.

"Thanks Gary." She said before dipping her hand into the box and pulling out another bobble. "But what are you doing here?"

Gary shrugged and took the bobble out of Leaf's hand, hanging it on the branch that Leaf pointed to. "I had to get a few things for people. And my Secret Santa." He took the next one that Leaf handed him and hung that one up too.

"So you went Christmas shopping." Leaf said bluntly as she picked up more bobble and looked at them. She didn't like the plain red ones much so she hung them at the bottom of the tree.

Gary shrugged again. "I guess you could call it that." He picked up his coffee mug which he had moved to the table with the box and took a sip out of it. He did not set the cup back down after he had taken his sip. Instead, he held it in his hands and allowed the heat from the mug to sink into his cooling hands. Though, the mug was nowhere near as warm as before.

"What did you get me?" Leaf snooped. She was hoping that Gary got her something. She looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Can't tell you something like that." Gary replied smugly. He had stopped hanging things up for Leaf since most of the top of the tree was filled too.

His answer surprised Leaf slightly. "You got me something?" She could not even hide the shock in her voice, not that she bothered.

Yet again Gary shrugged. "Sure. I figured you deserve one."

Leaf could not help but feel satisfied at what he said. In fact, satisfied did not start to explain how she felt justice. She smiled to herself, excited by the news.

Gary noticed her beaming smile and smirked. "Or maybe the only reason that I got you a present is because you're my secret Santa."

Leaf's smile disappear almost instantaneously. She looked at Gary. "You just told me who your secret Santa is!" She hit him lightly.

Gary loved how playful Leaf is. It probably one of the reasons why he grew quite an attachment to her when their schools merged. That and she could be unbelievably gullible at time. "I tild you who mine is. Now tell me who yours is."

Leaf stood in a thinking pose: her index finger tapping her silky smooth skin just below her lips while her other hand supported her elbow. She signalled for him to lean in closer, until his ear was next to her lips. She took one more cautious glace round before she spoke into his ear.

Or rather, blow a raspberry in his ear.

It caused Gary to pull away and wipe his ear. Leaf retreated towards the counter with the empty box and looked at him with her trademark mischievous grin again.

"And I was going to offer you a lift back to campus but not anymore." Gary yelled at her as she took off her apron from behind the counter. "Have fun taking the bus." Gary said as he went back to his table and picked up his jacket.

Leaf leaned over the counter. She looked at Gary in desperation. "But it's snowing outside!" She complained. She too had her jacket in hand.

Gary gave her one last look and headed towards the door.

Leaf followed him. "Wait! Gary!" she whined as they left the warmth of the café and into the coldness of the snow.

Xx-x-xX

Weeeellllllll. That's it. Just a wee bit of oldrival fluff. If anyone liked this then please look out for my multi-chapter story (Boys Vs Girls) when it is published some point in the future.

Please review and Merry (run up to) Christmas!


End file.
